Usually, a quantity of a payload present within a wagon coupled to a tractor is estimated by measuring change in pressure within suspension members of the wagon. For a wagon without suspension members, a similar method for estimating the quantity of the payload may not be applicable. In such a situation, the quantity of the payload within the wagon may be estimated by determining a load at a hitch of the tractor, at which the wagon is coupled to the tractor.
However, since the hitch is located at one end of the wagon, the load present at the hitch may not provide an accurate indication of the quantity of the payload present within the wagon. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for estimating the quantity of the payload, especially in such machines.
European Patent No. 2,275,287 describes a loading vehicle having a hitch drawbar attached to a tractor. The tractor is attached to a drawbar-fluid pressure cylinder for tilting and damping angular movement of the hitch drawbar. The vehicle includes a weight detection unit. The weight detection unit detects a weight and/or a loading condition of the vehicle. The weight detection unit includes a pressure gauge for measuring a fluid pressure in a chassis and the pressure cylinder. The weight detection unit then outputs corresponding pressure signals. The vehicle also includes an evaluation unit. The evaluation unit determines the weight and/or the loading condition of the vehicle based on the pressure signals.